


People Move, Human Plays

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-26
Updated: 2001-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Genius of Love"</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Move, Human Plays

**Author's Note:**

> I am spending yet another killer Xmas "solitaire"... 

## People Move, Human Plays

by EscapeToCity

[]()

* * *

Title: PEOPLE MOVE, HUMAN PLAYS  
Author: EscapeToCity  
Category: Sequel to "GENIUS OF LOVE." Alternate Universe, some information from episodes through Jitters thrown in for background, clarity use. Rating: NC-17  
Summary: People will talk...The game shifts.... Smallville descriptions, details. Clark/Lex. SLASH Spoilers: none I can think of  
Disclaimer: NONE of these characters belong to me. I am simply painting a scene for them to play in. Peace, blessings  & praise to Warner's, DC, WB & Millar/Gough. I just keep writing! I hope somebody out there enjoys this one. 

I adore feedback. Please e-mail me, if you like, @ EscapeToCity@aol.com 

Happy reading, 

J.B. 

* * *

Summer in Smallville was always hot and sticky. Great swimming weather. Fat, juicy catfish in every local pond. The oaks and cottonwoods seemed to hang lower over the fields. The grain got tall and the sunflowers exploded. 

The gardens at Luthor Manor were no exception to the rule. Lex's extensive rose collection put on a display unrivaled anywhere between Denver and Metropolis. The lotus ponds, dormant during the chilly winter, were now luxuriant, smothering the placid waters with huge leaves and pod-like flowers. 

He decided to hold the soiree at the Lotus Court, southwest of the Manor. 

Lex's Birthday fell in late-June. This year, for the first time in his life, Lex Luthor decided to throw a small, intimate birthday party; one involving no drugs, no liquor, no strippers, no payola, no bondage and little drama. 

Mainly he just wanted Clark Kent there. The man he loved. 

The guest list was very simple. Clark, his parents, Clark's friends from school, Nell Lang, and a few selected LuthorCorp employees. He mainly just wanted to look lovingly at Clark. He didn't give a damn if anyone brought him presents. All he wanted to do was look at Clark and start planning what positions he could fuck him in later that evening. 

Lex was head over heels for Clark. He had completely stopped the rest of his life, frozen his other interests. All he did was sleep, eat, love Clark, sleep with Clark, bathe Clark, fuck Clark, get fucked by Clark, sleep once more and dream of Clark. He didn't even go into town anymore, unless it was to pick Clark up or see a movie. Of course they usually watched movies at the Manor. Lex never had a need to leave his home. Clark came to him. 

Clark seemed as infatuated as Lex. All Clark did was think about him, his body, his sexy shiny head, his cock, his tongue, his brilliant mind. 

Others weren't so sure this was all so healthy... 

* * *

Pete and Chloe were exhausted after a day of shopping at the Galleria. Pete had gotten a summer job at the Smallville Society for Savings branch on Walden Avenue and was buying some nice dress shirts and slacks to go along with his new, professional position... 

"See Pete, now that you're sixteen you can finally make some money to pay me back for all the coffee I've bought you over the years..." 

"Look Chloe what about all those sno cones I bought you...or when I borrowed my Mom's car to drive you to that clinic in Metropolis, you know Chloe, that was some fucked up--" 

Cuts him off quickly..."Fine, we're even...we really have more important things to talk about than trips to the city and sno cones." 

"Yeah...Clark is in some weird shit, isn't he?" 

"You're damn right, Pete...I am not happy about all this." 

"Chloe..it's not like we can tell Clark to stop seeing Lex..." 

"Pete I realize that...I'm not even sure that's what we're talking about...but something is off about this whole thing. All Clark does is hang out with Lex. He doesn't even spend anytime at his parents anymore, outside of helping with chores. He doesn't even sleep there, Pete..." 

"I know...man, it's still kind of weird thinking about Clark bent over..." 

"Don't need that imagery, Pete....and that's not the point..." 

"Yeah, you're right...sorry...man....neither one of them does anything else anymore. All they do is sit up there in that giant house, cut off from the rest of the world..." 

"Clark told me Lex is his sanctuary..." 

"That's great but everyone needs to leave the nest, at least once in a while" 

"Is it really our responsibility to force Beauty & The Beast out of the castle?" 

"Which one is Beauty?" Pete grimaces. "Clark hasn't been that friendly lately...I mean...he hasn't been a prick or anything. He just seems like he's too busy to hang anymore..." 

"I know. We haven't done anything in weeks, not since school let out. I'm really not sure I even want to go to Lex's Birthday deal..." 

"Neither am I...sure that is, about that thing...I mean, Lex barely acknowledges us...he's always real polite but he hides--" 

"--behind Clark, I know...he literally lets Clark coddle him like a little brat. Maybe that's all Lex knows...how to act in relationships...It's odd, though...when he first arrived in Smallville I thought he was so in control, so arrogant..." 

"...yeah and now he's Clark's bitch..." laughs heartily... 

"Pete! Fuck! You didn't go there..." Can't help but snicker..."Keep it down, you moron! You know people still don't have a clue what is going on..." 

"I'm worried for Clark if this all comes out." 

"So am I...no telling the damage that could happen...to Kent...his Mom & Dad..." 

"Does Lex understand that, though..." Long pause. "Chloe...does his understand how risky all these secrets are?" 

"I hope he does Pete, I hope he does. For all their sakes..." 

Long pause. 

"Chloe...my parents are going to Tulsa for a lawyer's conference. Wanna come over and raid the 'fridge? Have a little fun?" 

"I want to raid your father's double malt scotch...and you know I'm always good for a little fun Petey..." Licks her lips. It's moist in here...reverse sno cone. 

Pete looks afraid, very afraid. "Ummm...you know what happened last time...you sure, Chloe?" 

:"I'm looking forward to a repeat performance Mr. Ross.." Eyes glitter in anticipation. Pete gulps....feels kinda sweaty.... 

* * *

Clark has been looking everywhere for the perfect gift. The mall. The antique shops along Locust Avenue. The flea market out on the by-pass. Under his bed. In the attic. In the fields. He can't seem to find anything that Lex might want, nor need. 

He has to find something so wonderful, so distinctive....something Lex will never be able to forget it...or him. Lex. Maybe he's already forgotten me. Out there in La-La Land. Staying at the Mondrian. There's probably hundreds of guys in L.A. better looking than me. Smarter than me. He will probably dump me. 

Fuck.  
What would I do if he found a better deal? Why am I so damned insecure! Lex loves me....I think. 

Clark is walking along Honey Creek, the main water source for Lake Smallville and a lovely stream edged by cottonwood and cypress. He glances at the clear water, noticing the colorful fish at play. They are so aloof, he thinks. Their lives are so simple. They have no worries. I still have worries. 

Honey Creek is where Lex nearly met the fat lady. Just south of this pristine area, the creek widened into a dirty looking channel, crossed by the Smallville Loop and passing through LuthorAg's industrial park. Honey Creek no longer flowed sweet by that point. 

This place holds the secrets. It worries me. What if someone comes forward who might have been there, by the creek, and is just laying in wait to blackmail me and my parents. Perhaps even call the FBI or government lab on me. They will dissect me. 

Even Lex's money couldn't save me from Uncle Sam. They would hunt me down until I relented to their probes and scalpels. 

I am still so damn scared....don't feel safe... 

He hates to admit that, even to himself. But yes, nothing feels one hundred percent secure, even now. This situation with Lex is so unconventional. His own existence is so unreal, a _gay_ alien who brought death, horror, and mutation to a peaceful town. Sometimes he wants conventional. Sometimes he wants simple. 

Simple. 

That's it. Simplicity. Clark thinks to the set of photos he kept from when Lex  & he had gone to the Palace of Modern Art in Metropolis. Lex must've shot twenty rolls of film that day. Some of the pictures were goofy and candid; some were intense and artistic. Several were of Clark looking at Lex, gaze intense, mood serious, love so apparent it could leap right out from the glossy paper itself. One in particular involved Clark hanging upside-down from a Calder sculpture, his wild hair and dazzling smile so happy; Lex lying on the ground beneath him holding a white handkerchief, surrendering. 

Surrender yes, but the sweetest kind. Dark, serious Lex saved by whimsical, youthful, glowing Clark. 

Clark could carve a frame himself. He would put the picture in it. he was sure Lex would keep it always just as he would hold Clark always. 

Happy at finding a solution to his gift dilemna, Clark continued to trot along Honey Creek. The sun, the air, the trees; everything was hot and brilliant and flush with life and vigor. Clark strolled, so content, already forgetting his worries (It's easy to do so when you are sixteen...). 

Sadly, Clark Kent wasn't allowed to escape worrying that day. Just as he approached Jacob's Well, a deep section of the creek, he collapsed in pain. Abruptly feverish and panicked he looked around and noticed three large, boulder size meteor rocks. Green glow. They weren't there before, he was sure of that. There had been a nasty flood on this section of Honey Creek last November, just after the first cold spell. Maybe it had unearthed these rocks. In any case, he was vomiting and sweating and generally freaking out. Clark still didn't know what these rocks _were_ but he knew what they stood for....death. And he didn't want to die. Green glow. He had come too close with the whole Lex situation. 

He vomited brown liquid onto the green grass. He felt woozy and tried desperately to drag himself away from the water's edge. The boulders sat menacingly, half submerged...seemingly dragging Clark towards them. Oh god....no...fuck....I could drown. 

Clark used to have nightmares about drowning. Never understood why. Warm bubbly water, pink sky. 

Clark began to bawl. He felt like such a damn wimp and a baby....but he was hurting so much. He cried aloud for his father, his mother, anyone. He began to tremble. Why was it so cold? He was going to die. He was never going to kiss Lex again. 

Please God help me. His throat began to close up. He was gasping. The sun, once friendly, burned him. 

Lex...Baby..don't leave me for a better deal....don't leave me....Lex...I can't see you....please... 

Lex....Lex...I hurt 

Just then he heard the hard gallop of a quarter horse... 

* * *

Nell Lang was shocked to see Clark Kent sprawled along the path near Jacob's Well. 

"Lex....baby...Lex...baby...no...no...no....Lex...can't see you...Lex..." 

What was he saying?  
He looked damn hot, thought Nell...All flushed and sweaty. Just like his hot Daddy used to do. On my father's porch. On the football field. Ohhh... 

Composes herself as she gets close to the Kent Boy. What is he now, sixteen? He'd fucking drooling. Gross...didn't that horse Martha teach him manners? 

Actually Clark didn't look too healthy. He looked kinda in pain. Damn...he could actually be _hurt_ or something. No play-play today.... 

"Clark, honey it's Lana's aunt...Nell...can you hear me?" 

"Lex...Lex...L-....Ne..N-...Nell...?" 

"Yes, hon...what are you doing out here?" 

"W-w-w-as justtt walking along cr-r--re--.." 

He's fucking high, she thought. Saint Martha raised a crack head. Typical. 

"Clark I'm gonna take you home...can you walk" 

"Help me get back from....from the water...please..." 

"OK...are you afraid of the creek, Clark?" 

"Yes....just downstream is where the accident happened...where Lex h-----" 

Nell thinks...where Lex did what? 

"Where I saved....saved Lex from drowning...the car...you know?" 

Shakes off the questions running through her head. "Sure Clark baby, I remember. This place must give you the creeps..." 

"Ye--yes...Please help me get back from the water....please..." Barely conscious at this point. 

Damn he's beautiful. A little pathetic. _Swoon_ "Here you go baby..." 

Nell is strong from years of lust, riding and spinning. She easily pulls Clark about twelve feet back from the creek. He breathes deeply, remaining silent. She stares at him, wondering how good the dope was he took. Still kinda unnerved by all that Lexian moaning.... 

Why would Jon's boy be moaning? About Lex Luthor? Hmmmm... 

"Thanks Ms. Lang...you really saved me..." 

"Anytime, Clark baby...Look...my truck is just up the road...I've got to drop off Clio at the stable, but I'll take you to your mother first..." 

"I'd really appreciate that Ms. Lang." 

"Sure...anything for Lana's little pals..." Lana. Thank God she'd been shipped off to Europe for the summer. Little tramp. Trying to steal Nell's thunder. Nobody fucks with Nasty Nell. Lana had to learn that what Nell wanted, Nell got...and yes, sweetie, that included your hot little Whitney....and I got him...homecoming night, your birthday, so many "rides" to the library...yummy... 

"Ms. Lang can...can...we go home now?" 

"Sure." 

He still looked awful as she drove him home. He was breathing heavily...he seemed to be bruising or something. Didn't these kids ever learn to "just say no?"...Damn...he looks like shit... 

At least I found that gorgeous rock on the trail...day wasn't completely worthless. Looks kinda like an emerald. Ohhhh...I love emeralds. Resembles that damned thing of Lana's too. Maybe I should show it to Clark. Nah, he's a low-rent farm boy...no way he could know what it is. I'll just keep it here in the glove compartment... 

Nell had to stop twice to allow Clark to vomit on the pavement. He was literally turning green! Poor Jonny! Boy's a smack fiend. 

Nell Lang was intrigued. And amused. Clark Kent a junkie. Times really were fucked up, weren't they? She must remember to ask Lionel about Lex  & Clark's friendship when she saw him at the Fairview Hotel fundraiser coming up....she & Lionel had a lot of catching up to do.... 

She dropped Clark off, not even waiting for him to get to the door. No way in hell do I want to see THAT bitch. But she had bigger things than Jonny on her mind now. She was thinking prime time....and still....in the back of her mind she could hear that Kent brat ranting on about Lionel's heir.....Hmmmm...yum..... 

* * *

Clark had staggered in the house, looking drunk. On closer inspection, however, she saw that Clark was terribly ill.

"Meteor rocks...again...Mommy...so sorry....I didn't do it...purpose....by the c---...creek.....big....green...rocks..." 

"It's OK...honey....Clark...we've got to get you in bed...Let me take a look at you..." 

Martha gasped. 

Clark had these awful green splotches on his hands, chest, and back. He was wheezing. She could only remember this happening thrice before: at the foundry when he was small; the locker room incident with Coach & Jonathan; and of course the suicide attempt with the necklace at Mercy Hospital. 

* * *

What in hell are these rocks? Goddamn, if Clark was human we could find out if it were an allergy or something. But we can never let on that Clark isn't a regular human being. Never. 

This world isn't ready for _special_ people. 

I put Clark to bed, stripping him of the dirty, wet jeans and sweater and wrapping him in the warmest quilts I had. Jonathan was in Metropolis for an organic farmers co-operative meeting. She wished he were here. If Clark doesn't improve in the next few hours I will try to get him to come home. For now, I will handle things on my own. Jon loves my independence and he is in Metropolis trying to keep everything going. 

I've got to take care of our son alone tonight. 

With Clark in bed, Martha hurried down to the basement. There she procured a humidifier, more blankets and one special item: a stuffed Kermit the Frog doll that Clark had slept with up until last year. Upon finding Kermit stuffed into the side of a duffel bag, she sighed at how fast time had flown. Just yesterday, it seemed, she  & Jon had found Clark, smiling in the midst of apocalypse, speechless and spellbound by his beauty and charm. 

Every day since she found Clark had been a joy. For Jonathan just as much, maybe more. The pride in Clark's father's eyes as he watched his amazing son perform fieldwork. That pride in superhuman strength was matched as well in Clark's boundless kindness towards strangers and honest nature. 

Both Jonathan & Martha knew they had the best son in this world, even if he were of another world. 

Martha ran up the steps into the kitchen, where the pot of chicken & stars she had begun earlier was bubbly and hot. She poured a nice amount into a ceramic bowl, throwing in a few oyster crackers and some tortilla chips. With Kermit & soup in hand and blankets thrown over her shoulder, Martha entered her son's bedroom. 

He was so large these days...his body took up the entire full size bed, his legs dangling off the end. He needs a new bed, for sure, she thought. He usually looked so peaceful when asleep; even smiling. She came in many nights over the course of his life just to make sure he was breathing, that he was peaceful; to make sure some otherworldly parents hadn't come through the window at night to wrench him away from them. 

Tonight he looked pasty white; the usual athletic tan had been drained away; like he'd been bitten by a vampire...He was moist and hot to the touch, and she nearly gasped when she heard his ragged breathing. She took his pulse and was glad to hear his even, strong heart beat. She placed a cold compress on his forehead, holding his hand and praying, snuggling happy, green Kermit into his arms. Clark trembled and Martha wrapped him with another blanket. She stayed at his side through the night. 

Very early the next morning, just before the sun & moon shared face, Martha makes a phone call.... 

"...He couldn't get the soup down but ginger-ale via a straw made him feel a bit cooler...Yeah Jon I know...I'm terribly frightened...we obviously can't take him to the doctor's...we've been over that thousands of times...maybe Lex...yeah...you're right...Lex knows so much as is...this may frighten him and if Lex gets frightened Clark is....Clark is threatened then, you're right...Lex is happy...let him stay that way...no...he hasn't been over...he's at Cal Tech...I think it's in or near Los Angeles honey....yeah, Clark convinced him to go...said Lex wasn't getting out enough...yeah, our boy is a charmer....(Begins to cry)...No, Jon...please...you don't have to rush back here...go to the meetings, get the information on the new crop rotation practices....I can handle this...I think....Clark is everything...to both of us, I know....we have to do anything to protect him. _Cries loudly....pause..._  
"Jon..he looks so weak..but...yes...his..his breathing is better...the green things seems to have backed off...this was the worse one yet....worse than the Lex thing...sure....oh babe...he's got Kermit....yeah, I found it in the basement....Clark is snuggling with him just like he did as a little boy...oh goddamn Jon...he still is my little boy....yeah...yeah...OK....believe me I will....don't worry I think he's gonna come around....I love you too Kent...I love you so much...see you Friday..." 

Martha stayed with Clark another twenty-four hours until things all seemed normal. But she was badly shaken. Smallville was a death trap. These damn rocks were everywhere. 

* * *

Five days until my birthday, thought Lex. I'm actually missing Smallville.  
Well, not Smallville really.  
Just Clark. 

I need to hold him in my arms and suck him off and lick him and taste his raw sweat and....Aaarrggh! 

Lex chuckled to himself. He would be able to scratch this itch very soon. He was looking forward to getting back to his boyfriend, his best friend. Los Angeles was damp and snotty this time of year anyway. 

He had come out to the California Institute of Technology to talk about an endowment he wanted to set up for high school seniors interested in astrophysics. Clark, benevolent, beautiful minded, altruistic, Clark had talked him into coming out here. Clark would be so proud of him now. Shocked, certainly. Clark would be shocked that Lex had jump started the endowment with $65 million in cash and $15 million in Luthor-Worldwide Stock (class A of course...) 

Visiting Los Angeles had also given him an opportunity to take care of some very important financial business. For the last four years Lex had been setting up "shadow" accounts across the world, from which he would withdraw and/or deposit large amounts of cash without his father's(or the I.R.S.) knowledge. He procured the services of Isabel Carrerra for these transactions. A gorgeous native of Venezuela, Isabel had learned from the best; Charles Keating, Michael Millken, Ferdinand Marcos had all been clients. Lex met with Isabel (she was in town to help arrange financing for a French buyout of a Hollywood studio) at the Peninsula. Over drinks... 

"Lex, darling...you look so well....how old is he?" 

"Sixteen...looks twenty-five...beautiful soul..." 

"You watching yourself, darling?...they'll crucify you in damn America if they find out..." 

"Izzy...look...thanks for the concern but this one is different...he's making me a better person..." 

"I believe you dear Lexy...it shows in your face...you have a glow about you, darling...a practical, fabulous glow...you look like you've finally found what you needed..." 

"He's my soulmate, Izzy." 

"Well...does your soulmate know about the $460 million dollars you have stashed around the globe?" 

"No....and he never will...hopefully..." 

"Unless..." 

"You know." 

"Of course, darling. Well, you now have $50 million in non-negotiable bonds in the vault in Lucerne. You can access the $305 million in cash from Zurich, Luxembourg City, Grand Cayman, Bogota, or Caracas. The gems, art, manuscripts, assorted stocks...for these you will need to contact me or the Banco Industrial de Venezuela." 

"Perfection as always, Izzy. You've just been upped to 25%." 

"Now you are my favorite client...second only to darling Bill  & Melinda...they are so sweet...and el bebe...darling....que cute!" 

Lex laughs. He genuinely likes and trust Isabel. 

"Well, darling...I'm off to Kowloon....will say hello to Victo--" 

"Please don't; that didn't end well, Izzy..." 

"Oh....well, darling...she was a bit of the 'cold fish' so they say....I must meet your fabulous new boy someday..." 

"Perhaps you will." 

Takes his hand in hers and holds it endearingly. 

"Monaco....see you there Lex....farewell, darling" 

"Monaco...yes...." 

Clark need never know about Izzy and secret wealth. Clark would only care about all the poor kids who now could go to college. Clark would bubble and froth with happiness for Lex's good deed. Clark would be proud of him, they could lay around the pool for days making love, and for once, he would have a fabulous birthday. 

Life was beautiful, wasn't it....Lex smiled to himself. If only I could bottle this feeling and sell it! 

* * *

Clark felt one hundred percent recovered. Still, Jonathan would not let him out into the fields to help with the early harvest crops. 

Clark felt guilty and embarrassed. He could run two hundred miles and hour, maybe more, but nearly died from exposure to green rocks. 

I'm such a pussy... 

Just then Jonathan came in from the grain plot, wiping his brow with a towel, covered in summer sweat. 

"Clark...son...don't overdo it..." Furrowing his brow at the sight of Clark carving a block of wood. 

"I've got to finish this by Saturday, Dad...remember...Lex's party?" 

"Clark, your mother and I were thinking...maybe you should stay home" 

"What?" 

"Maybe you aren't strong enough for a party, Clark....this has nothing to do with Lex, son..if anything we want you to see him as soon as possible...it will lift your spirits I'm certain...but..." 

"But what...I'm confused here Dad..." 

"Clark...you have had so much happen lately...we just think more caution might be necessary...emotionally...Lex is very demanding emotionally and--" 

Angered, throws knife across barn; knife pierces barn wall, ends up hitting palm tree in Belize. 

"Don't you ever say things like that! You hear me!" Turning red, actually _scaring_ his father. Lex is the best thing for me. The only person who will love me, the gay alien. Don't ever question our love. Ever." 

"Son...please calm down....we just worry...you must know that..." 

"Yeah...I know you hate that your son is a moron fag alien, Dad...stop trying to kiss Lex's ass...you still hate him....admit it!" 

"Clark...damnit you listen close...I don't want you ever using words like 'fag' again, especially about yourself. You are a strong, intelligent, wonderful young man. Don't ever insult yourself with derogatory terms. That's ignorant. We didn't raise you to be a fool." 

Guiltily..."I'm sorry Dad...I just can't have you talking about Lex that way...please let me go...please..." Huge doe eyes make contact with Jon's wise, weary ones.... 

"Fine, Clark but we will be there as well...remember that...and you're only there for the party." 

"Sorry I'm such a jerk Dad..." 

Guess Lex will have to sneak in the barn late night, thought Clark....a smile spreading across his face. "Clark, everyone is a jerk once in a while....what are you smiling at?" 

"Oh, just the fact that I don't deserve a cool Pa like you...and that I should smack myself for being smart to you..." 

"Oh, everybody your age is smart-alecky. You all think you run the world. You'll see, sonny..." Musses Clark's hair. "You'll see." 

Clark smiles even brighter. His Dad is awesome. So is his Mom. She's making deep dish sausage pizza tonight and Lex will be home tomorrow. 

Life is grand. 

* * *

Luthor Manor was decked out in its best finery. Even more elaborate than for the Christmas Bash Lionel had thrown just before the millennium. 

Lotus Court lay at the far end of Swan Lake, adjacent to the Orangerie. It was a sort of terrace, a raised platform of limestone, centering on a fountain of a cherub swimming in a blue pond. Lotus pads occupied the fountain basin as well as the entire reach of Swan Lake. The verdant pads gave the illusion that the entire scene was floating on a sea of kelp. 

For the birthday party Lex had commissioned Teshmacher  & Co. to arrange a lavish dinner and dance, for thirty-five guests. Teshmacher's had delivered $70,000 worth of food, ice sculptures, a nine-tier cake, along with seven thousand purple balloons to the Manor at precisely three o'clock (he would have used Shreck's but the angel hair pasta had disappointed him recently). Lex had arrived back from Los Angeles at noon. He was terribly exhausted but wanted so badly to see Clark and to hug him, not to mention the things they'd do in the still of the night. 

Lex sat underneath the swaying willows above the court and silently congratulated himself on changing his life. Everything was as it should be. He finally understood what happiness was. This feeling had been hard to attain but quite easy to maintain, he hypothesized. He saw himself and Clark growing old together and traveling the world, seeing things to boggle the mind and stir the romantic kettle eternal. His placid thoughts were interrupted-- 

"So you call this 'small & intimate'...interesting..." 

The sour, overmade face of Nell Lang shattered his calm. He had been extremely wary to invite her but a telegram from his father backed him into a corner regarding her attendance. Seems Long John was playing with Nasty again. 

"Well, Nell...." smirking at her horrid make-up and leopard skin bodysuit..."Two years ago I had five thousand guests at my party in Metropolis...I would say this is extremely intimate by those standards..." 

"I need to show you something later..." 

Lex looked at Nell quizzically. 

"Don't even think about it Ms. Lang...You aren't my type and aren't you fucking my father again anyway?..." 

Nell blushed, proudly... 

"I sure am. But I'm never one to rest on my laurels...never one to miss a possibly 'trade up' offer..." 

"Never Nasty Nell....get it? Never..." 

"Too busy with jailbait, I suppose. Although he is the hottest piece of ass in Lowell County, Lexy. I'd do him in a Metropolis minute. You're lucky, Lexy, so very lucky....but watch your back for Big Daddy...." 

Before Lex could answer Nell had disappeared, cackling...and someone was grabbing his dick. 

He turned around to the most gorgeous, bee stung lips and tanned face he would ever know. Within the course of twenty seconds tongues were wrapped around one another, swapping apple juice and confidence, love and loyalty, warm sticky lusty saliva... 

Clark was so hot. Lex nearly came with every motion of his tongue. He couldn't ruin these fifty-six hundred-dollar pants. 

Clark was moaning loudly, so deep into kissing Lex that he forgot he was at a semi-public gathering. 

"Clark....I love you and later you know we are gonna fuck each other raw...but the Mayor of Smallville is here...and County Attorney Barbara Gordon, and Judge Wallace, and Police Chief Lewis, and worse of all..my father paid to have both the Daily Planet and the National Intruder here...." 

"Why would he do that, Lex...oh fuck...I need you so bad...I haven't slept waiting for you to come home..." 

There was an odd and jarring weariness in Clark's face...something he'd never seen before...had Clark been ill? Lex thought best to leave that one alone until later... 

"Baby...Clark" Licking the inside of his ear, ever so close...."You know I know I want you...need you...now...but patience, baby...bear with this...this party won't last all that long..." 

Clark shrugged sadly... 

"No worries, no tears....we're together and this time, I'll never leave without you, OK?" 

"Yes, Lex, OK!" Hugged him so hard he nearly cracked his spine. But Lex didn't mind a bit. He loved those heavily muscled arms enveloping his small frame. Clark rubbed his head like he always did and Lex purred, nearly coming again....Clark backed away to look for his parents just in the nick of time...as... 

"Lex Luthor....long time no see...your father told us there would be an important announcement today regarding the future of LuthorCorp, specifically LuthorAg. Let me in on anything, Lex? C'mon...? 

Lex looked coldly but without malice at Perry White. White was an honest man, a hardworker as well, but far too honest...and earnest...and sincere. He was the one newspaperman Luthors couldn't buy off... 

"Nothing Perry...sorry...I'm sure my father will be here soon to let you all know" 

Perry winked at Lex..."Sure, Lex...Sure....you guys always say that..." Walked away. 

Clark looks at Lex who looks at Clark and looks worried. 

"I don't know anything about any announcement Clark..." 

"Lex your father is a billionaire business guy; it could be anything..." 

"My father is manipulative and psychotic. Cold. Heartless. Loves games. Please, Clark, hold my hand...for just a second....I think the games may have already begun..." Lex began to lose his breath...Clark grabs him, alarmed... 

"Lex, you can't do this in public...remember, everybody's watching...hold it together, please baby...." 

"OK..." panting...finds breath..."Clark just stay close until this is all over....I don't like any of this." 

"I'll always be right behind you. Always. Never question my presence there." Smiles a zillion-watt smile. 

Lex is reassured. 

The party commences. The Kents arrive, followed by Chloe, Pete and a colorful assortment of Smallville citizenry. There is even a smattering of Metropolis society milling about the gardens. Everything is in place. Clark & Lex hate it, but they remain discreet. 

Wouldn't want people to talk. People do talk, don't they. 

At eight-thirty, the temperature had cooled to eighty and dinner was served underneath a frilly tent lined with huge vases of white lilies. 

The guests, each and every one, were amazed by the spread. Imported cheese, caviar. Fine wines and non-alcoholic champagnes. Blue crab. Stone crab. Lobster. Goat cheese pizza. Petit fours. Sausage Pizza. Edible flowers. Chocolate covered strawberries, cherries, raspberries, and grapes. Four-tier sugar cookies filled with "goldschlager" cream (Golden Delights)...Fresh figs, apples, and oranges. Seared redfish served with blackened clam chowder. Lasagne. Pan-fried noodles, Caesar shrimp. Squid. Carrot cake. Garden salad. Omelets made to order. 

It was sickening and gluttonous and everyone chowed down. 

Gluttony, a deadly sin. 

After dinner, the entertainment began. British acid jazz/fusion band Incognito took to the stage. As their hip-hop-cum-r&b-cum-romantic smooth jazz hit the ears and hearts of the crowd, the mood swelled into an overwhelming vibe of love and connection. 

Clark & Lex found themselves a hollow behind the stage, just behind the swimming, smiling cherub fountain. 

They kissed hungrily, licking and groaning; both cocks straining to be freed of fabric, to connect to meet. 

Soon enough, they both knew. Soon enough. 

Returning from the shadows...  
Clark found his parents and hugged them both. Martha looked glamourous in a simple black cocktail frock and a beautiful sapphire necklace (her 10th Anniversary present). Jonathan looked snazzy in his tux. Both of them were so happy to see Clark so happy. They were still a little ancy about his health and emotional well being but something told them that in the end, at the end of the game that is, everything would turn out wonderful. 

Clark was a winner. Their son was a glowing winner. 

Lex made the rounds, dazzling guests with his quick, cynical, wry wit. He was really "on" this evening, but it was a clarified, sober "on" not the old powder-snorting snarling snob who had lorded over his father's minions. Lex Luthor was his own man. A happy man. 

As everyone was so caught up in meeting and greeting and enjoying themselves, it was all too understandable that no one noticed as five workmen pushed a giant-screen television onto the back of the stage. 

Dominic Hardwick stepped forward. Taking the microphone from vocalist Maysa Leak of Incognito... 

"Mr. Lionel Luthor couldn't be with us tonight. He wants, however, to express his feelings for his son via this videotape, delivered to us today from Singapore..." 

Lex, speaking with Mayor Takamoto, froze where he stood. 

Clark tensed up. 

Martha pulled Jonathan close. Both of them looking to Lex, then to Clark. 

Chloe & Pete fucked harder underneath the stage. Oblivious, as idiots almost always are... 

Nell Lang licked her lips... 

**BEGIN TAPE**

(Wild hair. Smirking as always. Gigantic. 100-inches. Nell shifted in her seat...) 

My dear Lex.... 

I had pressing matters to attend to here in Singapore. I am terribly sorry to miss what I hear is a fabulous event. People of Smallville, and beyond, I'm sure many of you have had the opportunity to meet my son, maybe work with him. He is a superbly intelligent young man. He has made me proud.  
Lex, however, has one fault.  
He likes underage boys.  
I feel so horrible in revealing this here on his special day but this is my form of intervention. Lex is a pedophile.  
Lex raped a teenage boy. Maybe more than one. I have tapes, pictures, and documents enough to send my son to Leavenworth. But that's not what this is about.  
Lex needs pity.  
The poor thing is horribly confused.  
He is disturbed.  
Lex must be helped as best as we can help him. Pull out your hearts and help guide him to normalcy. But hide your teenage boys. 

The identity of the specific boy who was seduced recently will remain private. He certainly does not deserve to have his life ruined by his association with my lecherous, rapist, pedophile whore son. 

Lex I am so horrified at the life you have chosen. I had to do this to you. Try to make you wake up, take responsibility. You are hereby cut off from all Luthor funds. You are terminated as President of LuthorAgricultural Products Division. You no longer have access to any monies, property, holdings or extensions of either Luthor Industries nor myself. You are dead to me. 

Please  
You are sick Alexander.  
Help yourself.  
I can help you no further. 

Assembled guests. Give him mercy. Lend him your hearts, as I asked. Look upon the wretched fool and weep for him. 

**END TAPE**

Silence 

Horror 

Such as the results of hints and evasions... 

The junior serpent returns to the mic: 

"Mr. Luthor wants everyone to know that Lex will not be a problem in Smallville from this time hence...please continue to enjoy yourselves here at the party." 

Dominic slithers away.  
All seventy-five guests were speechless. One in particular was in a catatonic state. Clark was there in a blur.  
But this time  
It may not be fast enough.  
Lex's heart was still beating  
Perry White hangs his head, ashamed to be a journalist... But his father had broken every ounce of self-respect he had fought to build. Clark held him.  
Dominic hands Nell Lang her check.   
Held him.  
The crowd filled in the blank. Horror. Shock. Judgment ensued. Martha  & Jonathan leaned in beside Clark...guarded him from leering eyes. Guarded him as he guarded Lex. 

The salad days were over. There were gnats in the caviar. Lex Luthor was gone. Only a shadow lay on the granite paving stones, tongue rolled out, eyes rolled back, silent scream. Silent roar. Silence. 

Silence. 

Pity. 

Love.  
Clark Kent loved him now more than ever. 

Of course, that might not matter now. 

**END**


End file.
